


Sweet

by LovelyGirl1519



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jay (Disney), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Bruises, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, F/F, Gay Male Character, Human Legos, Idiots in Love, Legos, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sad and Sweet, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/LovelyGirl1519
Summary: Jay Walker was nervous, he'd just gotten a huge order for a wedding, and well, he was the only employee at his little confectionery, which made things worse. The young man was on the verge of an outbreak when his favorite client arrived.Cole loved sweets, but he loved them even more, the beautiful confectioner who made them.[Bruiseshipping] [Fuffly + AU Confectioner]





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you are well! I came here with another work of mine...It's simple, but...I made with love! I really love bruise and well...Yeah.  
> I did this work in Portuguese, so I'm sorry if have some errors in writing!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Jay ran from side to side, looking for ingredients, bowls, or even catering to people in his store. Nya had asked for a huge order too late, was afraid to disappoint her friend and 'spoil' the girl's marriage. He was a former ninja, but making candy seemed to be harder than fighting in battles to save Ninjago.

The young man paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down, or he would ruin everything in a worse way. When he would put his hand back in the dough, he heard the doorbell, wiping his hands and going to the customer who had arrived.

\- Good morning, what are you going to wish for today? - the potter asked, pulling a notebook under the table without even looking at the person in front of the box.

\- The same! - the thick voice soothed Jay's heart, and he grinned.

\- Hey, Cole!

\- How's it going?Ny told me she was nervous about asking for everything so late.

\- I confess I'm a little anxious...But happy!I did not expect her to ask me, I felt honored! -Jay said, smiling. Cole laughed, sitting in the chair next to the counter.

\- She's really happy... - Cole smiled. - We miss you, Jay.

\- I already talked about this, Cole...I had to grow up, stop playing the ninja...

\- Jay...

\- I protected people for a long time, and I forgot who really mattered... - he clenched his fists.

\- Sorry... - the dark man said quietly, taking the piece of cake and pulling it closer. He did not want to leave his friend in that state, that subject was still sensitive to the young man.

\- Okay...I...I'm going back to the kitchen. - the confectioner smiled, entering the door and going to the back of the shop. Cole sighed, got up, and went behind, still holding his plate of cake. The brunette leaned against the wall, watching his friend as he ate.

\- So what's the taste of cake?

\- I still do not know...Nya did not choose, she asked for a surprise.

\- How about strawberry with chocolate?I like that.

\- Just because you like it, Cole, does not mean it's going to work out. - the confectioner laughed, making some sweets.

\- But I'm not the only one I like! - the ninja of the earth made a beak. - And look, the strawberry would make a great builder the color that represents Skylor, and the chocolate with Nya!

\- Hm... - Jay quickly ran to a cookbook, picking up and flicking through it. - You know, that makes sense!

\- It is not ? - the black-haired young man smiled, eating a piece of his cake. Jay kept pacing back and forth, searching for the items. And then he went back to the candy. - Can I get you..One? - Cole drew his hand from the table, and took a faint lid.

\- No!

\- Oh, come on, Jay!

\- No way, Cole!

\- Jay...Jay...Jayzinho...Heh. - Cole approached the smaller one, standing behind it. - Just one, it will not be necessary...No one will see...

\- Do not start, Cole, I really can't give you one! - the former lightning ninja tried to focus on his work, making a few more.Cole looked at the candy.

\- DAMN IT, JUST ONE! - he shouted into his ear.

\- Jesus, man!Did you learn where to annoy others?

\- With you! - the ninja grinned, hugging the smaller one from behind. Jay blushed, picking up a candy and lifting. - Thank you!

\- You do everything for sweetmeats, eh! - the confectioner said, trying to hide his red face somehow.

\- It's my favorite thing. - the big boy laughed, eating the sweetmeat slowly as he watched Jay. The confectioner had something in it that caught his eye, it was special.

\- Irritate me ? - Jay laughed, finishing some sweets and going after the ingredients for the cake.

\- Yes, well, when you left, that post went to the Kai...But it's mine in my spare time. - he smiled mischievously, his mouth dirty with candy.

\- Wow, my job passing to Kai is well...

\- Disappointing?

\- I'd say surprising, but that's good too!

\- Well, he's not at his level yet. - Cole smiled, leaning against a counter and looking around. Jay's kitchen was a mess, as if lightning had hit her right in the middle, which was pretty ironic. The thing that caught his eye was the pictures hanging on the wall, in an oddly clean corner. The earth ninja approached, curious. They were simple photos, pictures of the group, the two, photos of Jay irritating some ninja, or things like that, but one in particular, was well on top of all the others, it was one where Jay was with Ed and Edna along with his biological mother, that Cole had no idea what the name was.

\- What do you look at there? - the confectioner approached, smiling, as he pounded the crust of his cake. As soon as he looked at what Cole was looking at, the smile disappeared, and he bowed his head.

\- Alright, Jay... - the land ninja put his hand on his friend's shoulder, awkwardly. - You're being strong. - he searched for the best words to say, and forced a smile. Cole remembered what Master Wu had told him one day. Mourning takes many forms, singing and dancing, climbing mountains...Maybe making candy was one of them, too.

\- It's been two years...

\- Alright...Take your time... - Cole hugged the smaller one tightly, covering it. He wanted to be able to get him out of there, get him back to the Bounty, let him get close to him again. It was bad for Cole to live away from training so he could just watch Walker, but he always did. As the embrace continued, the earth ninja felt something hot on her chest, it was tears. Cole took the pot from the dough that separated them, leaving it on a table, and hugged his friend harder.

\- C-Cole...

\- It's okay, it's okay... - the dark man stroked the ex-ninja's hair, with affection, a warmth that had kept inside him for a long time. Jay felt embarrassed, Cole's clothing was black, he was full of flour, and worse, crying in front of him. How could she be like this? She had hidden her tears for so long, only Nya had seen him cry, and well, maybe she did not even remember. Above all, Jay missed his parents. Nor did he have so much time to spend with his biological mother, nor can he go to help his parents when they needed them. The former lightning ninja did not know if he blamed himself, or things that happened to him in the moments, he simply felt anger.

\- And I...

\- You...?

\- I need to get back to work. - he said quickly, pulling himself free of the hug and picking up the dough again to continue making the cake. Cole sighed in disappointment. For a moment he thought that Jay really could open his heart and vent with him, after all, they were best friends, were not they?Jay continued the work in frustration, and Cole just stared at him in silence. Maybe he still needed more time, as Master Wu said.

\- Well, can I help you?

\- No, you can put salt in the place of sugar!

\- How horrible! How do you doubt my skills in the kitchen...

\- It's because you have none, Cole. - Jay smiled, putting a piece of the cake into a shape. - But you can get me the ingredients if you want to help.

\- I will not exchange salt for sugar?

\- But I'll see before using, duh! - the former lightning ninja smiled, taking another pot to beat more mass. Cole laughed, going to pick up some ingredients that will come in the book.

\- Remember that time we had one of the mitt of time, and we bet to see who came faster?

\- That was stupid, I had a headache for a long time. - Jay laughed.

\- Me and Zane destroyed your teddy bear...

\- You're lucky that Nya sewed again after, they were very idiots! - the young man looked at Cole angrily, but then he grinned. - And Zane gave me another plush as an apology.

\- Nya's always been great at these things. And Zane felt super guilty later.

\- Well, it's Zane. - Jay laughed, finishing another dough and putting it in another way, to bake. It left a little more, which gave him chance to put a third shape.

\- Do you want to shave the pot?

\- I want! - Cole's eyes flashed as he picked up the pot and a spoon to eat the little bit of dough he had there. Jay laughed, going to make some more candy.

_ **[ > • <]** _

Jay was tired, tossed into a chair in the cafeteria while Cole closed the door. The young man spent the day ordering Nya and taking care of the shop, just wanted to go home to get some sleep.

\- Can I walk you?

\- My house is close by, you do not have to. - Jay smiled, getting up and taking off her apron full of flour.

\- I do not want to go to protect you, I just want to stay with you a little longer. - Cole said, trying to hide the shame. Jay blushed, looking at him seriously.

\- Ok...ay... - the patisserie blinked a few times. - I'll just get some candy... - and went into the kitchen, his heart racing. Cole wanted to spend more time with him?But was not he the one who found him unbearable?

\- Damn it, idiot... - Cole made a face, sighing. Sometimes he spoke of the impulse and regretted it later, when the consequences came. Jay soon left the kitchen with a medium purse.

\- Let's go ?

\- Let's go. - Cole forced a smile, and left the store with the former lightning ninja. Then they began the walk with an awkward silence chasing after them.

-...Do you think Nya and Skylor will like it?

\- Of course! It looks very beautiful, and it looks delicious! - the earth ninja smiled. - I'm anxious to taste the cake...

\- You're terrible, Cole. - Jay laughed, pushing his friend slightly.

\- It's not my fault!For a long time I stopped eating too much and-

\- Because your body is a temple! - Jay mimicked him, laughing loudly. - You cared too much about the opinions of others, Cole.

\- They were saying I sounded pointless to the team...

\- You've never been useless to the team, Cole. I do not know what we would do if you were not with us when Master Wu disappeared.

\- But I was not a spoiled party?

\- It was a great spoof party! - he smiled, and Cole laughed aloud, looking back down the street.

\- Maybe you're right...

\- Obviously I'm right.

\- Convinced! - Cole laughed, finally arriving at the confectioner's house. - Can I come back tomorrow?

\- For...?

\- Get more sweets, now! - Cole turned his head, making Jay confused.

\- Huh... - the confectioner opened the bag, picked up a small tray of sweets and handed it to him. - You do not have to come back tomorrow if you still have candy, hah!

\- ...Ohh...- the eyes of the older man shone as he took the tray. - Thanks dude!

\- Hah, it's nothing!

\- But...If it's over, like this...Can I come back tomorrow ?

\- Uh, well...Sure, Cole!

\- Great! - the land ninja ruffled Jay's hair and turned around to go to the Bounty. - See you tomorrow, Jay!

\- See you tomorrow, Cole... - Jay stared at him, confused. Your best friend could be strange sometimes.

\- I love you... - he whispered, picking out a candy, eating it.

_Cole loved sweets, but he loved them even more, the beautiful confectioner who made them. And I'd make no excuse to just watch it every day._  



End file.
